By Popular Demand, More NBA and PBA Games on IBC
March 17, 2014 IBC will now air at least seven live PBA games per week and the NBA games aired with the addition of a Monday morning games and the second game of a Sunday regular season. After the highly successful broadcast of the Philippine Cup playoffs, the PBA and NBA, Viva Sports and IBC have agreed to make some changes to the ongoing Commissioner’s Cup schedule beginning today. Mondays, Saturdays and Sundays will now be a regular part of the NBA morning schedule and special Tuesday playdate scheduled for March 25. The PBA running behind schedule, and preparation time a must for the Gilas players, the playdate is an absolute necessity for the league to devote to the national cause. In addition, IBC will now air the doubleheaders of the PBA games, as opposed to only one during the Philippine Cup and early in the Commissioner’s Cup. As a result, The Kapinoy Network will now have at least seven live games per week as opposed to only four in the original setup. With the overwhelming response of viewers to IBC broadcast of the Philippine Cup, the network has increased the number of PBA games to air only four days a week starting on March 19. Meanwhile, the Kapinoy network will broadcast two games live as the primetime games of the 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioner’s Cup will air on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays in the original format will remain the same, on Wednesday and Friday for the first game at 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and the second game airing live 'via satellite' at 7:30 to 9:30 p.m. Fans can get more basketball action on the weekend, the provincial games on Saturdays and the first game will star at 2:30 to 4:30 p.m. and the second game at 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. along with performances. IBC News Network (INN) also carry all the games live. Thanks to the addition of a PBA and NBA games, IBC′s ‘Panalo Weekend’ schedule will now be as follows: Monday :05:45 – Love You :06:30 – Express Balita (LIVE) :07:30 – Janella in Wonderland :08:00 – Abra Gayuma :08:45 – K-Pop Star Hunt :09:30 – Your Heart, My Love :10:00 – Crazy Little Thing Called Love :10:30 – La Madrastra :11:00 – My Love Patzzi :11:30 – Ronda Trese (LIVE) Tuesday :05:45 – Love You :06:30 – Express Balita (LIVE) :07:30 – Janella in Wonderland :08:00 – 13 Original Movie :09:30 – Your Heart, My Love :10:00 – Crazy Little Thing Called Love :10:30 – La Madrastra :11:00 – My Love Patzzi :11:30 – Ronda Trese (LIVE) Wednesday :04:30 – PBA first game (LIVE) :06:30 – Express Balita (LIVE) :07:30 – PBA second game (LIVE) :09:30 – Your Heart, My Love :10:00 – Crazy Little Thing Called Love :10:30 – La Madrastra :11:00 – My Love Patzzi :11:30 – Ronda Trese (LIVE) Thursday :05:45 – Love You :06:30 – Express Balita (LIVE) :07:30 – Janella in Wonderland :08:00 – Shake, Rattle and Roll :08:45 – K-Pop Star Hunt :09:30 – Your Heart, My Love :10:00 – Crazy Little Thing Called Love :10:30 – La Madrastra :11:00 – My Love Patzzi :11:30 – Ronda Trese (LIVE) Friday :04:30 – PBA first game (LIVE) :06:30 – Express Balita (LIVE) :07:30 – PBA second game (LIVE) :09:30 – Your Heart, My Love :10:00 – Crazy Little Thing Called Love :10:30 – La Madrastra :11:00 – My Love Patzzi :11:30 – Ronda Trese (LIVE) Saturdays :09:45 – NBA (Live via satellite) :12:00 – Lunch Break (LIVE) :02:30 – PBA (LIVE) :04:30 – Friends 4Ever :05:15 – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :05:45 – Bitag :06:15 – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :07:00 – Whattaboys :07:45 – Sandy's Romance :08:30 – Once Upon a Time :09:15 – Born to be a Superstar (LIVE) :10:00 – Sir Chief Loves Maya :10:45 – Happy TODAS :11:45 – DMZ-TV Sundays :02:30 – PBA first game (LIVE) :04:30 – CelebrityDATcom (LIVE) :05:00 – PBA second game (LIVE) :07:00 – The Million Second Quiz :08:00 – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :08:30 – Born to be a Superstar (LIVE) :09:45 – Last Fool Show :10:30 – Sunday Sinemaks The PBA Commissioner’s Cup will be taking a break from April 3-6 to give way to the All-Star Game, which is expected to bring back the PBA All-Stars vs. Gilas format of the previous year. The single-round nine-game eliminations will end on April 20.